Vehicles need to be regularly maintained to remain in good working condition. This is particularly true of heavy trucks and truck trailers. They require continual oversight due to the heavy loads and number of miles placed on the wheels and tires of the vehicles. Accordingly, truck and trailer wheels need to be kept in alignment for the truck and trailer to perform in an efficient and safe manner. The correct alignment of truck and trailer wheels saves on the wear of tires which, next to fuel, is the number two expense in keeping a truck fleet on the road.
There are a number of alignment tools on the market. However, the traditional market alignment tools are bulky, complicated, difficult and/or time-consuming to use or just too expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alignment tool which is compact, easy to use and inexpensive while providing the ability to check wheel alignment in a quick, easy and accurate manner.